


(GLITCHTALE) We Are All Made of Bones

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Camila Cuevas, Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose
Summary: Humans and monsters have dominated the planet since the beginning of time. From the beginning of time, human-monster relations have been unstable. And now, an organization ensures monsters will be suppressed forever. But that’s all political stuff only grownups have to worry about.Asriel, however, has a whole host of different things to worry about. He has to worry about the fact that he’s born a goat monster, who looks like a human with white, thick fur and floppy ears and a long snout that resembles a goat’s. Asriel has to worry about how freakish his appearance is and the fact that it’s resulting in vicious bullying every day and making his grades plummet. He also has to worry about his new friend, who’s a little short for a twelfth grader. Okay, a lot short.But that’s not all. Oh, no, Asriel and a lot of other people have a lot more to worry about.  Along with the others, he has to worry about ruined green bean casseroles, overly optimistic yellow flowers, stand up Youtube comedy routines, cracked eggs,  politics, and spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita. Oh, the horror. And that’s just skimming the surface.





	(GLITCHTALE) We Are All Made of Bones

Alright... this is super embarrassing, but...  
I can't post this story in Archive of Our Own because of the stupid word count. Because I'm a newbie, I have no idea how to make a multi-chaptered work. If I tried to cut it down to Archive of Our Own's size, it would be much too short to have the plot in it.   
You can comment a tutorial if you want. But before you go, here's the link to the story on my different sites:  
Wattpad:  
https://w.tt/2NrbqJP  
Quotev:  
https://bit.ly/2E5aATT  
Sorry!


End file.
